


【EC】生存游戏之邪恶寄生

by yaowanzi7



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, X-men - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7





	【EC】生存游戏之邪恶寄生

背景：X学院  
CP：all 教授（其实是EC）

吵杂的声音已然在大脑里持续了很久，对于脑部的控制早应该驾轻就熟，连日来的纷扰让查尔斯有些不知所措，无论怎样平息也无法理清脑波恢复冷静，尽管小心翼翼，但辗转反侧的动静还是惊动了同床的另一个人。

带着暖意的手臂伸过来，还未完全清醒的男人霸道的将他揽入怀中，头上印下一吻，男人带着浓浓的睡意说‘睡吧。’

毫无间隙的两具身体交缠在一起，查尔斯再次尝试将那些凌乱的声音压下，反手搂住埃里克的腰，潮湿暖和的体温，将他完全的包裹起来，逐渐放松了身体。

是的，他和这个曾被称为万磁王的男人，如今是一对恋人，经历了风雨后总算携手共进，共同担任这所变种学院的老师与校长，而他们的关系在这里也早已不是什么秘密，同为学生们饭后闲余的话题。

靠在熟悉充满安全感的胸膛里，终于进入了半睡半醒的梦境，暂停下来的扰乱似乎也被两人间的温馨所干扰，不情愿的收回了恶作剧般的尾尖，蛰伏在暗处，以便伺机而动。

“查尔斯…查尔斯…”夜半朦胧，嘶哑低暗的嗓音围绕在四周，像是被什么利器刮扯着地面般的刺耳，“你跑不掉，我要你在最亲近的人手中，最痛苦的方法死去。”

源源不断传入脑中的话语，像是解不开的古埃及咒语，陷入塔底的查尔斯浑身开始颤抖。

第一章 危机四伏的学校

咸湿的汗液混着粗重的呼吸刺激着肾上腺素，神经随着汗渍滑落淹没在西装脖领内而越加紧蹙，隐匿在黑暗中的年轻教授，紧攥的双手侵湿了掌心，蔚蓝的眸子透过门缝隙的一丝光线，映射出倔强而又绝望的神情，喉结波动的频率，似乎又将气氛渲染的更为压抑。

突来的脚步声，查尔斯连忙憋住呼吸，神色焦灼，越加紧急的逼迫感渐进，声音从门外停下，几经徘徊又转身离开。

丝毫不敢放松警惕的查尔斯，感觉身上已然没有一处干燥的地方，完全被自己的汗液浸湿，从额头低落到眼角的汗珠，迫使他闭上双眼，咬住下唇闷闷的发出一声叹息。

他知道即使是躲在这个黑暗的储藏间里也并不安全，必须要抓准机会跑出学院外，才有可能离开那个人的残酷游戏。

现在学院里到底有多乱他都不敢去想象，也不敢贸然使用能力去查询周围的一切，就像是被困在沟谷深壑，危机像是即刻崩塌的泥石流，一触即溃全部湮灭。大脑里突然传来睡梦中犹如梦魇般的话语，最残忍的方式，最亲近的人，死去……

查尔斯用满是湿汗的手抱住头，控制大脑拼命将那些扰乱心绪的吵闹声驱逐而出，他仿佛看到了，琴瑟和谐的两人，下一刻便倒戈相向，那原本带着笑意满满的眸子镀了一层形同陌路的屏膜，冷漠残忍的扬起金属毫不犹豫的向他攻击，直到有一方躺在鲜红的温床上，流出血液逝掉生命，纵使彼此的心如在阿鼻地狱，受着痛楚煎熬，也无法阻止杀害对方的手。

‘咣！’‘咚！’‘轰隆！’  
地面仿佛都在晃动，似乎有些变种人已经开始暴躁的攻击着四周，查尔斯攥着手下堆放杂物的纸箱，胡乱的擦了把脸，心神不宁的从暗处站了起来，他拼命的告诉自己，不能再这样下去，学院会毁掉，学生们很危险，虽然他比谁都明白，那个人的目标是自己，贸然行动定会有所伤害，但无论如何都不能再忍耐。

他慢慢站了起来，这个闭塞的空间，压抑的他连喘息都觉得气闷，镇定着心绪，刚迈出了一步，脚下的杂物发出了轻微噪音，接踵而来被更大的声响反射而回，门被狠狠的拍开，些微亮光从外照射进来，一个身影背对着光站在门外，只能看清轮廓，还来不及惊诧，门又被关上，储藏间随即恢复了黑暗，只有一些还未落定的尘土被查尔斯吸入鼻腔，让他的神经紧绷着，一直无法放松下来。

光亮来的稍纵即逝，让他无法辨别进来的人是谁，躲避已然没有意义，如果对方想让别人知道，那就不是关门而是攻击了，还没开口，便听到房间里的另一个人闷哼了一声，听声响似乎是倚着墙壁坐了下去。

查尔斯微微皱眉，急声道“斯考特？”

“教授，真的是你……”斯考特轻声回应道，“不知道大家怎么了……唔……都像疯了一样……互相攻击……”

查尔斯连忙走了过去，在黑暗中抓住斯考特的手臂，“你怎么了？受伤了？”

“唔……还好，小伤。”斯考特扶着墙又站了起来，语气很是严肃“你必须逃出去，他们的目标是你。”

查尔斯凝重的点了点头，“我知道，只是没想到居然会连累到你们，我以为他只会对我下手。”

“教授？”斯考特依靠着墙壁，腹部上的伤口有些疼，血液滴落在地上，一点点散发着血腥的味道。

“我必须出去，不能再让你们做无谓的伤害。”查尔斯的语气里满满的怒气，却被斯考特拉住了一只手臂。

“你知道敌人是谁？”斯考特的问话中并没含有多少疑问，似乎肯定更多一些，只是话语里的虚弱更多一些。

“我弟弟。”查尔斯说的很冷静，“他恨我，只要我还活着，他就不会善罢甘休，这也是我欠他的。”

斯考特突然转过了头，在黑暗中仿佛都能看到他的眼光里含着危险的红光，查尔斯下意识的甩掉他的手臂，周身的空气好似都在一瞬间静止，正在蔓延着名为肃杀的气氛。

“的确是你欠我的，哈哈哈哈哈！”斯考特突然粗声说道，“再见，亲爱的老哥。”

红光从那双眼中射出，查尔斯连忙蹲下了身，在黑暗中躲避着，身后发出了爆炸声，储藏间的窗户一击而碎，镭射光的远程射击很有攻击性，连带着四周的墙面也被炸毁一大片，房间似乎晃动了几下，光一下子流泻而入，将整个空间全部照亮，四周的杂物被震落在地面上，杂乱无章。

查尔斯看着红光机械的朝着自己的方向转过来，试图唤醒斯考特的神智“斯考特！我是查尔斯！别被他控制了！清醒点！！”

斯考特突然一个趔趄，头向上仰，双手攥拳，似乎在拼命的克制着什么，大吼道“快跑！教授！”

其实查尔斯明白，即便是跑出了这里，到外面会碰到更多的学生，他们此时全被控制住，或许正饱受着痛苦自相残杀，他闭上眼，有些痛苦的回吼着“还是把我杀了吧，这样游戏就结束了。”

“你疯了吗，查尔斯！”门突然被撞开，一声带着怒气的声响将整个房间都震了起来，有掉落下来一些杂物，发出了细碎的声响。

查尔斯抬头看去，罗根沉着脸挡在自己面前，吼声比刚刚还要大“不像你想的那么简单，这个操控我们的人，是想毁了这所学校和我们所有的人，而不单单是你，不然他为何不直接控制你，然后让你自杀呢？还不到我们输的时候，你先跑出去，有几个人没被控制，我们必须赢！”

斯考特似乎有些支撑不住了，双眼渐渐红了起来，寻找着目标任务，罗根伸出钢爪，对着斯考特就打了过去，嘴里不停的喊着“快走！如果你出了什么事，更没人领导我们战胜他！”

查尔斯咬着牙跑了出去，曾经干净和谐的大厅，如今一片狼藉，雕塑的碎屑散落在地面上，扶梯不知被谁破坏的，歪歪扭扭的挂在台阶旁，墙面上坑坑洼洼，被炸的面目全非，水晶灯半悬在房顶，摇摇欲坠，看起来危险异常。

第二章 众叛亲离

查尔斯很清楚弟弟的能力，不仅是精神控制者，还可以将意识寄生在某个人大脑里，他贴着墙，必须要把这个人找出来，学校里师生加起来至少一百多人，想从这些人里一一下手，的确是件困难的事，而且他的能力可以同时控制很多人，并且有独立的思想，如果不发作，让人很难察觉谁真谁假。

大楼不知道被谁又狠狠的摧残了一下，贴着墙面的背部明显感觉颤了几下，水晶灯终于不堪负重的跌落下来，破碎的洒在各个地方，为这大理石地面添加了一层多彩的晶亮，折射出来的光点，异常漂亮，犹如点点碎钻，如若不是如此情况下，查尔斯还真想赞叹一下这美景。

这是一场生死较量，他小心的朝楼上走着，其实心里还是明白的，这战争他依然输了一半。

“教授！”刚刚走到二楼，就听到呼喊声，查尔斯连忙抬头看去，全身备战状态的汉克迎面跑来一个身影，“二年级的教室里全乱了！你快来看看！”

查尔斯警惕的看着汉克，尽管对方神色如常，他还是无法放下心来，“汉克？”

手臂被抓住，下意识的跟着对方的脚步跑向教室，“教授，难道你也被洗脑了？”

听到汉克的反问，他才稍稍的放了点心，加速脚步跟着汉克，近在咫尺的教室门，查尔斯突然神色一变停了下来，汉克没料到他的突发动作，被晃了一下才站定，转头疑惑的看着他“怎么了？教授！”

“教室里没有任何人。”查尔斯甩开汉克的手，不着痕迹的像后退了一步，手伸到太阳穴处，眸子里满是坚定“从汉克的大脑里滚出去！”

“哈哈哈哈，你可以攻击我，攻击身为你学生的我。”汉克蓝色毛发繁茂的脸上，突然显现出阴险的笑容，脚下一步一步的朝着查尔斯走过去“来啊，教授，只要你发动能力，就可以改变我的脑构造，把他驱逐出去，你可以做到的。”

查尔斯向后退了几步，压力并不是来自于汉克，而是那充斥着内心的煎熬，如果他真的使用了能力，不仅仅是改变汉克的脑构造，当两股强大的能量在大脑里冲撞时，有很大的可能造成脑死亡，所以只能物理制服。

“我很后悔当初为什么没完全杀了你。”查尔斯冷静的说道，在对方的脸孔上捕捉到一丝愤怒的瞬间，他突然向前跑了几步，撞到汉克的肩膀，抬手将一罐针剂插入他的手臂。

看着汉克睁大双眼，还未说出一句话，便躺倒在地，查尔斯粗喘一口气，将针管放入口袋中，一边费力的拉扯着汉克沉重的身子向教室里拖动，一边暗想麻醉针只有这几支，必须再想些其他的办法。

整个学校此刻犹如一个战场，查尔斯擦掉额头上的汗珠，他必须保护学生们，抿了抿唇，攥紧口袋里的针管，耳边又想起了炸雷声，还夹杂着学生们的尖叫声，已然顾不上自己的性命问题，朝着三楼跑了上去。

如果说二楼是一片狼藉，三楼已看不到一快完成的墙皮，满地的杂物，学生们的吼叫声，不时的发出几个爆炸声，他们就像疯了一般，互相攻击着，有的人在笑，有的人在哭，但那一双双眸子里，全都是悲恸的，他们用自己的能力自相残杀，没有任何理由，大部分学生躺倒在地上，依然无力在战斗，在查尔斯的眼里，这就像是炼狱一般的，让他心如刀割，愤怒随着自责在身体里叫嚣着，随着血液充斥着每一寸神经，他攥紧拳，大吼一声“我在这！都停下！”

学生们机械的将头转向查尔斯，一个个面无表情的脸孔，一步步朝他走来，还没来及后退的脚，便被鲍比用冰冻在了地面上，查尔斯焦急的抬起手放在太阳穴处，在对面的学生大脑中搜索着，想找到那个寄生控制者，却发现并不在他们之中。

查尔斯挣扎着想把双腿拔出，坚固的冰根本没有一丝缝隙，紧紧的包裹着住他的脚，冰凉的冷气一股股的传来，让他不禁打了个冷颤。

空洞漆黑的眸子，没有一点光亮，琴满脸戾气的从众人中走了出来，看着查尔斯的眼突然睁大，四周的物品无一不在抖动，甚至连人都要重心不稳无法站立，脚上的冰瞬间消散，变成冰渣融入空气中，查尔斯被迫向后退了几步，随着琴的一声尖叫声，脑中突然显现出罗根被当做实验品的过程，埃里克幼时被激发能力时的残酷训练，小淘气因能力杀人后的痛苦……好似在看一场及其恐怖的电影，查尔斯双手抱头，那些干扰了他十几年的波动又再次回到脑中，人们的窃窃私语，不满悲痛甚至是绝望，完全占领了他每一个脑细胞，他死死的抓着头发，被这无形的压力打击的无法抬起头，甚至跪坐在地，痛苦的呐喊出来。

“不！停……停下！”查尔斯的声音里充满着痛，那种犹如上千只蚂蚁啃噬着脑髓般的感受，令他生不如死。

好似还有另一个声音不停的钻入，在他的太阳穴处一寸寸的旋转着，没入大脑，生生挑断了几根筋骨，撕扯开血管‘好好享受吧，查尔斯。’

“教授！”查尔斯根本听不到任何声音，罗根伸出钢爪攻向琴，切断了两人的连接。

汗水不停的下落，甚至染湿了他的衬衣，他虚脱的坐在地上，满脸的恐惧，大口的喘着粗气，那些曾日日夜夜让他无法入睡的声音，一股脑的袭来，让他一时无法接受，唇越渐发白。

琴和罗根的战斗更加影响了大楼的巩固，很多学生被琴散发出来的能量击飞，撞击在墙壁和窗户上，破碎声接踵而来，查尔斯扶着墙，逼迫着自己站起来，看着罗根已经破碎不堪的衣服，担忧的话还未说出，罗根突然翻转过身，阴狠的看着查尔斯的脸，那双原本黑白分明的眼此时也漆黑一片，钢爪锋利而坚韧，随着他的脚步，一点点逼近自己，身体仿佛有了自己的意识，向侧面旋转，躲避着罗根的攻击，疼痛还是如期降临，只是瞬间，衬衣被划破，肩膀上出现三个深浅不一的血痕。

查尔斯痛的皱起眉头，伸手捂住受伤的肩膀，依靠在墙壁上喘息着，琴一脸冷漠的对他抬起手，罗根一脸不善的举起钢爪。

第三章 残忍的战斗

两个人一起攻击根本就是九死一生，查尔斯还是遵从身体的意识，勉强躲避开，身体从地上滚落到另一边，只是瞬间，身后那座墙壁浑然坍塌，如若没有其他的梁柱所支撑，整个三楼已然变成废墟一片。

粗喘着气息，查尔斯慢慢站了起来，将手放在太阳穴处，试图连接琴的大脑，虽不敢贸然行动，但至少对于同为精神控制者的琴来说，成功率会更高。

杂乱的脑波，让查尔斯的额头出了一层的薄汗，令他惊慌的是，琴明明就站在身前，然而呈现给他的竟是脑死亡的表象，尽管他努力的去连接对方的大脑，依然没有成功。

抬头看着那双墨黑色的眸子，似乎琴的只剩下一个表皮，只是依照着大脑里的指令动作，查尔斯不得不楞仲了一会，如果说琴这样强大的精神控制者也无法对弟弟有一丝一毫的反抗意识，他抿着唇，今天真是在所难逃。

他从口袋里掏出一个麻醉针，后背紧贴着墙壁，视线焦灼的转过去看着正准备攻击过来的罗根，钢爪在光下闪着晶亮的点，缓缓的袭了过来，查尔斯来不及躲避，只能快速的顺着墙滚了好几个圈，钢爪插进墙壁随着查尔斯的身体一路滑行，锋利的刀刃仿若在空气中也能留下痕迹般的，查尔斯只觉得耳侧不只有刺耳的噪音，还有强劲的杀气。

快速滚动的身体撞击上一面突出的墙壁，钢爪带着劲风插入了他的肩膀，查尔斯不知道自己如何忍下了这非人的痛苦，抬起另一只手将麻醉剂扎入罗根紧绷的手中，深可见骨的伤口，不断的冒着血，痛感不断的进入大脑皮层，叫嚣着发狂着。

钢爪收了回去，罗根的双眼变回了常人的黑白分明，不消一刻又紧紧的闭上，随即躺了下去。

近身攻击的人可以用这种方式，但……查尔斯额头上已经慢慢的都是汗珠，狼狈的抬起头看向琴，手抓着受伤的胳膊，喘息着紧贴着墙面。

琴麻木的脸孔似乎充满着嘲讽，她对着查尔斯抬起手，一道黑色的物体临空而降，眼前突然闪过一抹晶亮之光，身体随之被摔了出去，黑色的物体在空中散了开来，并没有打在他的身上。

“艾玛！”眼前站立着耀眼的钻石形态，查尔斯惊呼出声，按着地面站了起来，不确定的说道“你？”

“我是钻石，怎么可能让他那么容易得手。”艾玛冷静的说道，声线里掺杂着些许的得意。

“先去止血，然后去找埃里克。”艾玛做出攻击的姿势对着琴，“我还没找到他，似乎所有人都被控制住了，我一会就追上你。”

“可……”查尔斯的声音有些虚弱，犹豫的问了出来“琴的能力是五级变种人，你……”

“他一个人控制很多人，所以不可能把每个人的能力完全发挥出来，我有些把握，你快走。”艾玛说完朝着琴跑了过去，闪耀的钻石体一瞬间就融入到黑色的雾中。

查尔斯咬着牙将伤口处死死的系了一个结，防止它在流出更多的血，看了一眼两人打斗的场面，然后转身继续往上跑，希望在第四层可以找到埃里克，不知道他……

失血过多还是为身体造成了一定的伤害，第四层是所有老师的卧室，他有些支撑不住的放慢了脚步，眼前有些花，汗水从眼角滑落，有些划入了伤口中，又带来蜇人的痛感，伸手擦掉双眼的水珠，用大脑寻找着埃里克的脑波。

他一步一步的走到两个人的房间门口，紧闭的房门突然给他一种窒息感，紧皱着眉，抬起没受伤的手推开了那扇门，强光从卧室里的落地窗射了过来，直接照入他的眸中，将那片蓝色的海域衬托的越加晴空万里。

埃里克靠在窗边静静的看着他，那双带着琥珀灰的眸子定格在查尔斯的身上，仿佛一切都明朗了，就像是在沙漠中找到了源泉，身体松懈了下来，他颤抖着身体向里面走去，有些激动的说道“埃里克，我们必须携手打败我弟弟，不然变种人将成为历史……”

铁球在空中撞击着缠绕着，这是埃里克在闲暇时为数不多的乐趣，然后他低沉的声音响了起来，带着些不近人情的语气“你的仁慈再一次酿造了悲剧，我想大家都已经受够了。”

“埃里克？”查尔斯眼里显现出了迷惑，“你怎……”

“小心！”话还未说完，一个物体朝着他飞速而来，艾玛的呼喊声紧接其后，一抹晶亮的钻石挡在了身前，痛楚的哼y i n 在身前响起，“唔……”

铁条插入了艾玛的肩膀里，钻石体瞬间瓦解，血液喷流而出，有些溅在了查尔斯的脸上身上，他双眼里满是惊恐的看着倒下去的艾玛，“不！艾玛！！”

吼叫声震响了整个学院般的，他连忙蹲下身去抱住艾玛，那双沾满了血的手死死的抓住他的手，已经有些说不出话的艾玛，强忍着昏死的痛楚“用你的能力战胜他，查尔斯……你的对手不只是你弟弟……还有埃里克……”

第四章 互相伤害

精神控制者是变种人中最强大的物种，他可以通过大脑来控制、改变甚至杀掉任何人，然而他们所要承受的痛也绝非一般。

艾玛的身子已经有些冷了，他不知道她是活还是死，他依然无暇顾及，只能勉强将埃里克的注意力引到自己的身上，远离伤重的艾玛。

墙壁上插着横七竖八的金属，有些甚至深深的嵌入到最深层的水泥里，凹凸不平的墙面看起来很糟乱，原本干净整洁的房间已然面无全非，在埃里克脚下踩着的，是那盘还未下完的象棋，他的表情很冷，看他的眼神就像是一个没有生命体征的物体，让查尔斯的心一阵阵的发疼，他们为何会像现在这样对持，变种人明明已经被世界所接受，再也没有互相伤害的理由。

环顾四周，只要有金属在的地方就根本不能伤害的了埃里克分毫，尽管自己的大脑比他的动作快，但他就算死也不想伤害埃里克，即便对方的目的只是为了杀他。

他们曾经过很多场战争、对抗、合作，彼此的重要性绝不是用言语所能表达，埃里克曾为了他放弃了称霸世界，屈身在他的学校当一名老师，尽管他有更多的能力与理想，解散了辛苦建立的兄弟会，淡漠了对麻瓜的仇恨，他明白，这仅仅是因为他爱他。

所以他不信，即便在强大的精神控制也无法切断他们之间的羁绊，那已经印刻在血液筋骨里的联接。

“埃里克！”查尔斯微皱着眉，肩膀上的伤口一跳一跳的挑战着他的痛觉，“没有人能控制你！没有人！”

埃里克的动作很慢却很准，他抬起手，空中的球体停止了转动，就像是静止了一般，稍稍勾动了下手指，两个铁球分成左右两路，朝着查尔斯飞去，速度急速的甚至来不及躲避，查尔斯只侃侃躲避开一个球，疼痛只是瞬间便降临在自己已经受伤的手臂上，他瞪大双眼，不可避免的痛楚，似乎全身的血液都在向那一点逆流，伤口被无情的撞击而开，红色的液体不可抑制的流泻而出。

“唔！”他一手抓着伤处，抬起头看着近在咫尺的埃里克，血管像是要爆开，跳动的速度加大加快，很显然，臂骨经过这激烈的撞击，定然裂开，甚至破碎，他大口喘着气，抬起的蓝眸围着一圈红印，汗水侵湿了他的睫毛，视线射入埃里克的眸中，那里再也没有灰绿色，只剩下一篇荒芜的黑。

“我不会服输，即便控制了所有人，已然无法控制我！”查尔斯怒吼着，对着埃里克那双毫无神色的眸子，他愤恨，他疼痛，他叫嚣，却已然无法阻止埃里克的进攻。

脖子上的手劲是他熟悉的力量，他比谁都清楚，埃里克可以不费吹灰之力便将他掐死，然而他是精神控制者，除了用脑再也无法有其他的办法来钳制住埃里克，除非让埃里克的大脑死忘。

“杀了我你会后悔……唔……的……埃里……克……”力道越来越紧，吞咽动作导致喉结不停的颤动，空气越来越少，他抬起没受伤的手，满是鲜血的埃里克，用尽全力也仅仅是划破对方的肌肤，丝毫没有动容。

当眼前只剩下白色，他还在不停的从大脑里呼唤着埃里克。

埃里克，我相信你，埃里克，我爱你。

窒息感越来越强烈，肺部都像是压击了千吨的重量，耳旁突然响起一声吼叫，像是悲鸣又像是恸哭，脖子上的手突然松了开来，查尔斯睁开眼，只见埃里克一脸痛苦的张着嘴，双手抓着头发，眼神涣散。

“埃里克！”查尔斯连忙上前抱住他，稳住他摇晃的身体，他呼喊着“我在！我是查尔斯！”

“离开！离我……”埃里克的声音很虚弱，但眼睛已经恢复了清明状态，粗喘着气，对着查尔斯吼着“离我远点！我控制他的能力……有限……我怕伤害你……”

查尔斯放开他，向后移动一步站定，用肯定的语气说道“你可以的，我帮你。”

手抵在太阳穴，寻找着埃里克的脑波，在一片混乱的吵杂声中，一个光点显现而出，他连忙试图连接。

“不！”吼声瞬间切断了两人刚刚连接的脑波，查尔斯再也无法找到那个光点，他看着埃里克挥手，一快嵌入墙壁中的金属块朝着他自己袭击而去，“唔……”

尖锐的金属直接插入他的手掌心，将他自己定在了墙壁上，他粗喘着气，仿佛要用尽全部的力气怒吼着“查尔斯，快杀了我！用你的大脑！！他是个疯子！！他会杀了你！快动手！”

“不！我做不到。”查尔斯睁大双眼看着埃里克，头如波浪般摇摆，“不可以，你不能死。”

又一只利器插入埃里克的身体里，查尔斯大吼着跑了过去，按住埃里克的伤口处，“埃里克！别这样！别在伤害自己！不要！”

“哈哈哈哈！查尔斯我还是低估你了，你居然还没死。”犹如电波里的声音，冰冷无感情，听起来让人很反感，“好！既然都对你有情有义，那我就杀了他们所有人。”

“如果我死了，你是不是会放过所有人？”查尔斯突然冷静了下来，从地上捡起一把刀，看着光折点映照在墙壁上，甚至有些波光粼粼的美感。

对方似乎在思考着什么，然后那让人无法喜欢的声音再次响起，“别天真了查尔斯，我的目的不只是你，我要让所有变种人消失在这个世界上！”

（其实这文我本来就想写个为了黄暴而黄暴，然而不知道为啥写到这一步……所以下一章可能是不要脸的黄暴，又或者是常规，如果是常规那道结束也没有黄暴了，你们想看什么，赶紧给我留言，再有两三章就完结了~完了我就继续校园篇或者贵族片，我不会说我又想写篇枪战片，哈哈哈哈~）

第五章 他不是他

“如果我是你，就应该利用我的大脑，将所有变种人杀掉。”查尔斯站在埃里克的面前，注视着他的眸子，似乎能从那里看到什么。

“哈哈哈！这个主意的确不错，但是……”埃里克的眸子里突然显现出狡黠，“我想让你痛苦的死去。”

查尔斯按着埃里克流血的伤口处，语气很坚定：“你不会赢，即便你再厉害，也没办法战胜我。”

“哼，这么气定神闲，是临死前的遗言吗？”对方满不在意的口吻，埃里克的身体有些颤动，似乎是在被支配着，试图挣脱定在墙壁上的束缚，手心的血往外溢出，看着查尔斯心里疼痛难忍。

埃里克似乎感觉不到痛楚，只是目光呆愣的看着前方，向前抽动着手，铁条从他的手心一寸寸变短，查尔斯终于忍受不了那种蚀心的痛，按住他的手臂，垫脚吻住了他的唇。

双唇相对，他轻易的就撬开了对方的牙齿，卷入了他的口腔，熟悉的湿热感触传递到大脑的神经中，泪水从一边的眼中落下，融入两人的口中，咸味四溢的散发着，空气慢慢升温，埃里克的眸子渐渐清落，配合着查尔斯的吻，相互勾勒的舌，津液顺着脖颈滑下，似乎他们全都忘记了彼此的处境，置身于温热的气氛中。

空气越来越稀薄，似乎要把肺里的空隙全部抽干一般的用力，直到查尔斯终于承受不住，终止了两人的接触，粗喘着气，靠在埃里克的胸前。

“埃里克，我不会放弃。”他喘息着，语气很慢。

铁条从手心抽出，鲜血喷洒在查尔斯的脸上、身上，看起来十分可怖，四散的鲜红，在窗外的光照射下，竟异样晶透。

埃里克皱紧眉，将腹部插入的铁条抽出，从柜子中移动过来针线，对着伤口缝合着，查尔斯咬着下唇看着那处血肉模糊的地方，似乎连神经都在一跳一跳的痛着。

终于完成了缝合，丑陋的黑线镶嵌在红色的伤口上，就好似一条七扭八歪的蜈蚣，查尔斯伸手在四周的皮肤上轻轻的摸了摸，低下头吻了吻那条黑色蜈蚣，心尖都在颤抖着。

“没关系，不疼。”埃里克难得温柔的说道，没受伤的手扶起了查尔斯，视线移动到他的手臂上，眼里流露着担忧，“包扎一下，忍着点。”

白色的纱布带着温热一层层缠上了他的肩膀，血早就止住了，只留下神经痛，在肉里跳动着，不时的倡议着自己的存在。

“他去哪了？”查尔斯适应了痛感后，抬头看向埃里克，不安的语气问道。

埃里克摇了摇头，“我现在感觉不到有任何思想在我的脑中，不知道他还在不在这里。”他指了指大脑，语气里似乎还有些遗憾的语气。

“对不起，连累你了，他是我弟弟。”查尔斯叹了口气，伸手揉了揉越加酸痛的肩膀，“在我母亲的肚子里，我差点杀了他，导致他一出生就是一个无法行动的植物人，我知道他恨我，所以他总是在梦中袭击我，有的时候我甚至不敢睡觉，他的能力似乎比我更精湛，尤其是精神控制。”

埃里克搂过他的肩膀，“这可不是我认识的X战警的领导X教授，我一直以为你无所不能，甚至把我也打败了。”

查尔斯的脸颊突然热了起来，似乎是想到了什么，还没等他说话，埃里克又说了让他更加赧然的话语。

“如果不是刚才教授献身相救，此时我岂不是已经牺牲？”埃里克勾起嘴角，看向查尔斯的侧脸，“那可真要好好谢谢教授了。”

查尔斯甩开埃里克的手臂，噌的站了起来，“现……现在情况这么危机，别说这些了！快想想怎么救学校，打败我弟弟。”

埃里克也跟着站了起来，对着查尔斯微微低下头看着他的蓝眸，轻吐着气“很简单。”

那双灰色的眸子里，似乎有着他看不懂的绿色，就像是一条吐着信子的毒蛇，查尔斯下意识的像后退了几步，抵在墙壁上，回视着，“什么？”

原本的温顺也像是伪装，手臂伸过来的力道犹如铁钳一般，让他无法挣脱，被摔在床上的瞬间，查尔斯的头脑一阵迷茫，疼痛感从肩膀传来，埃里克的手抓住他的伤口，残忍的笑从他的脸上显露而出，刚刚包扎好的地方，又被同一只手撕的粉碎。

“你不是埃里克！”查尔斯疼得直皱眉，另一只手抓着他的手臂，“疼……”

“就是让你疼，你才能记住，谁才是赢家。”埃里克笑着，眸里似乎带着璀璨的星光，看起来十分耀眼。

鲜血红透了整个肩膀，刚刚结痂的伤口被无情的掀开，床上仿若开启了一朵朵鲜艳的红花，  
“查尔斯，这么多年了，我无法化开对你恨，即便你总是充满着诚意去看我，但我永远忘不了你对我做的事，所以无论你对我多好也弥补不了我所受的伤害，不过你说得对，这世界最公平的事就是每个人都会死，我很赞同，所以该是你付出代价的时候了。”

“你喜欢这个男人？”埃里克的表情很复杂，有恨又似乎还夹杂着查尔斯捕捉不到的情绪，“所以我很仁慈的让你死在他的手里，不过我也很公平，你可以随时攻击我，这旁边有很多工具，我不会还手，当然你也可以让我脑死亡，你知道，我被困在一个死人身体里的话，很可能也会死去，所以这是你的选择题，亲爱的哥哥。”

“生与死，你会选择哪一个？”刀子在空中移动着来到了查尔斯的胸前，布料划开的声音，刺着他的耳朵，“或者说，救学校还是救你的爱人。”

查尔斯惊恐的看着撕开的上衣，不明所以的看着埃里克，似乎是疑问，又似乎是不解。

埃里克的唇吻了下来，就像是带有着一股挥散不去的y o u h u o，让他无法挣脱，湿热感慢慢向下移动着，一直在他的勃颈处舔允着。

“你到底要做什么！必须要同归于尽你才甘心吗！”查尔斯突然惊醒，没受伤的手大力的推着埃里克的身体。

“你们不是经常这么做吗？我亲爱的哥哥。”冷笑声从埃里克的唇中传出，让查尔斯浑身发抖，“我都知道。”

第六章 再见

这是充满危险的致命Y O U H U O，可当埃里克用那双像是湖水般的眸子凑近的时候，查尔斯发誓，自己很快就要缴械，那是来自于心底的渴望，温柔的好似能溢出水来的湖面，波动着灰绿色的晕圈，一荡一荡的，令人窒息的蛊惑。

“看着我，查尔斯，你知道我爱你。”薄唇轻启，他俯视着他，慢慢向下靠近着，“我的眼中只有你，看到了吗。”

灰色的湖面，自己的倒影渐渐明晰，仿若什么都不存在了，让你无法再去顾忌其他，置身纵入这炙热的氛围中。

“埃里克？”查尔斯喃喃自语，“是你吗，埃里克？我爱……”

“不！不是！查尔斯你要保持清醒！他不是！”大脑里突然响起埃里克的吼声，那焦急的声线仿若狠狠的划拉过地面般的刺耳。

猛地睁大眼，眼中多了清明，然而埃里克的眼中倒影的并不是自己，竟是一个骷髅的轮廓，他瞬间出了一身的冷汗，抬起手推着对方的肩膀，语气突然变得冷漠无慌“难道你想告诉我，你对我这唯一的同胞哥哥有那种y u w a n g？”

“也许……正是如此。”他的声音听不出有多少认真亦或是戏谑，却让查尔斯非常不舒服，“想想这么多年，除了固定的医生外，我见到的男人只有你，女人只有莫拉，我对你产生什么感觉也不为怪吧，亲爱的哥哥。”

查尔斯看着他，突然觉得心里一疼，“我也不知道会变成这样，既然你的能力这么强，我相信你的身体也一定可以痊愈，我们和解吧，别再互相伤害了，我们是这个世界上彼此唯一的亲人。”

“哈哈哈！我们这样岂不是更亲近，不如我取代他的身体，我们就可以永远在一起了。”埃里克勾着嘴角，一手按住查尔斯的伤口处，一手向下滑动，在他裤子边缘拉扯着。

“不！你听我说！”查尔斯抓着他的手，那刚硬结实的腕力昭示着两人的悬殊，“我们是兄弟！我爱的是埃里克！这不是一种感情，你懂吗？”

“那又如何，我现在是你的爱人，我是埃里克。”他完全不在意，力气大到不消多少力气便把他的皮带解开，“你可以用任何工具阻止我，我说过我不会躲避。”

匕首和铁条横空移动过来，躺在床上，全部是自己能抓到的距离，他看着埃里克的脸露出了称之为包容的笑，“死在你手里，我心甘情愿。”

“不一样的。”查尔斯突然松开手，看着他的眼睛，蓝色的眸子里似乎空无，又似乎泛着什么光泽，耀眼诱人，“埃里克只有一个，谁都无法替代，即便是一样的身体，灵魂深处的他早已变质，因为你不是他。”

“你！”埃里克愤怒的看着查尔斯，更加用力的挤压着他的伤口，博得查尔斯的痛呼，尽管如此，他依旧从对方的眼里看到了坚韧不拔。

“蠢！查尔斯你会为你的蠢付出代价！你打不过我！又舍不得伤害他！那就等着所有的变种人死无葬身之地吧！”他吐出了恶毒的信子，发着残忍的誓言，步步紧逼着查尔斯。

失血过多的后果最明显的就是嘴唇上的苍白，看起来就像是大病初愈般的憔悴，查尔斯粗喘着气，咬着下唇，用力过度的将唇咬破了一个口，血腥味窜入唇中，渲染了一股强烈的残暴气息。

内裤被撕碎的时候，查尔斯还是不明白，他是如何对自己产生的y u w a n g，看着他顶着埃里克的身体 f u m o着自己，突然感觉一阵恶心，甚至抑制不住的想吐出来。

“别逼我杀了你。”查尔斯似乎快要承受不住那股从胃上涌的感触，说话很慢，“你知道，我也不会让你好过。”

埃里克抬起他的一条腿围上自己的腰间，刻意缓慢的凑近查尔斯，随后又停了下来，挥手移动过来一台录像机，“我应该把这一刻好好记录下来，是不是亲爱的哥哥？”

查尔斯紧皱着眉，拿起刀子抵在埃里克的胸口处，“我的仁慈给了善良的人，我想和你一起生活，弥补我对你的伤害，但是……”

讥讽的笑打断了他的话，他低头看着查尔斯的手慢慢伸到太阳穴处，每一次牵动伤口的触感都令他钻心的疼，他不知道埃里克这伤痕累累的身体还能坚持多久，而自己的极限很快就要灭顶。

“怎么？终于想和我同归于尽了？”埃里克向前压了一点，刀子没入胸膛一寸，查尔斯的手微颤着，依旧没有放下来。

他在大脑里寻找着，尽管精疲力尽，但那个人的气息还算显著，很快连接了两人的大脑，疲惫的身体是他快要成为一个耗尽了电量的录音机，发出的声音都开始断断续续，甚至是沙哑撕裂，他突然闭上眼，手上低落了埃里克的血珠，泪水滚落下来，轻启唇“再见。”

匕首掉落下来，砸在他的胸前，冰冷的凶器带着红色血腥，紧接着摔下来的是埃里克，那紧闭的双眼，和沉重的身体，尽管查尔斯想伸手去摸摸他的脸，但依旧无法伸出一根手指，很疼，很累。

颊边的泪水泛着晶莹，似乎又混着血色，让它看起来有些可怖。

查尔斯终于闭上了双眼，两人紧紧的贴合着，似乎毫无细缝。

第七章

莫拉的手有些颤抖，耳边是一串刺耳的鸣响声，她甚至不敢低下头去看病床上的人，突然手像是触电了一般，将氧气管扔掉，“来人啊！医生！医生！”

倚在墙壁前，看着一群穿着白色大褂的医者围着床上的人，一会电机，一会窃窃私语，一会打针，她的目光楞仲，冰冷的手心一只蔓延入心间，直到一个声音带着担忧的传了过来“小姐，对不起，我们尽力了。”

“其实以他的病情能活到现在已经算是个奇迹了。”医生拿下医用手套，对莫拉点了下头，“准备下后事吧。”

鱼贯而出的人们，房间里只剩下她和已经盖上了白布的人，从胸腔里溢出的悲伤，还有抑制不住的愤怒，她三步并做两步的走到床边，拉开白布，从旁边拿起高压发生器，在男人的胸前一下一下的电机着，泪水顺着她的脸颊滑落下来，“为什么？查尔斯！为什么这么做！为什么！”

变种人学校今年有两个大事件，第一个是开始对外开放，接受人类的采访和观光，第二个是校长换人了。

莫拉面无表情的看着电视里的播报，新校长是个女人，莫拉认识她，她是个很危险心机颇深的女人，可以将全身变成钻石，而且还会读心术，莫拉记得兄弟会和x战警还没有合并的时候，查尔斯是这么说的。

她有些疲惫的关上电视，揉了揉眉心，走到厨房接了杯水，神情有些木衲，喃喃道“这样也好，也好。”

《完》


End file.
